


Doctor, Doctor

by thejezebel (kurohswife)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/pseuds/thejezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makishima falls ill and decides to go to a 24 hour medical clinic. Dr Kouzaburou is interested in more than just treating him though… </p><p>[Modern AU of Touma x Shogo fanfic, suggested Choe x Shogo]</p><p>Written for illu (liberator-incorruptus) for the 2014 Psycho-pass Secret Valentine event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 A/N: Finally going to update :L 
> 
> Also the lovely kouzaburo-toumato drew fanart for this fic..! [Here.](http://kouzaburo-toumato.tumblr.com/post/76773549567/so-i-didnt-participate-in-the-pp-valentines)
> 
> Original A/N: I tried my very best to keep everyone in character despite the AU but I feel that there’s still a significant amount of OOC >_> Also this kind of ended up being kinda plotless. ; w ; F-forgive me OTL
> 
> Warnings – drug use, dubcon, age gap, OOC, medical fetish and paraphilia, sexual situations, unresolved sexual tension

Makishima hadn’t meant to fall ill while scouting for potential locations – and yet he had, choosing to temporarily ignore his health while studying the details of the landscape until the sky’s baby blue turned to indigo. Though he had a slight cough in the morning, by the time he finally decided to head home at night, it had become rather serious. He knew he had a fever. Chills wracked his thin frame that had been clad only in a cream cotton t-shirt and slacks, both which became soaked through after he chose to stay outside in the rain while examining the foliage around him. He knew that Choe wouldn’t have been very happy to see him in such a state, and so he had decided to seek an appointment with a doctor instead.

A cold shiver ran through his body as his head throbbed, inwardly groaning as he turned the steering wheel with a slim hand, bony fingers clutching the hard plastic. It was far too late for most medical centres to be open, and he did not fancy going to a hospital as they reminded him of memories better left forgotten. Thick white lashes were close to fluttering shut over sleepy golden eyes, however he made sure to keep awake so that he would not crash. He had the card and address for a clinic that kept constant hours and so he had intended to visit the doctor - a Dr. Touma Kouzaburou - to be prescribed the necessary medicine.

He pulled up into the driveway neatly. After parking his car, he stepped out, pursing his lips and dragging himself to the door, before rapping on it twice. The cold bit at his skin while the heavy silence marred only by the occasional distant sounds of traffic hung in the air. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a slim brunette with a mole below the corner of one eye. His lilac sleeves were rolled back to the elbow, a doctor’s coat and stethoscope hanging over one arm. He blinked once before smiling at Makishima.

“Ah, hello there,” he greeted the albino, gesturing for him to come in. “Dear me, you look terribly ill – do come in!”

Makishima thanked him shortly and stumbled in, grimacing. Despite normally surviving on very little sleep, the combination of the flu and lack of rest meant that his coordination was starting to become quite terrible, and his surroundings were starting to blur together.

“I’ll be your doctor for today,” the brunette smiled. “I’m Touma Kouzaburou – though you probably already knew that. Oh, come this way.” He grasped Makishima’s forearm gently and led him to the sofa in the main area of the clinic.

“I hope you don’t mind me being a little informal. I usually don’t get many patients on Tuesdays… generally you should call in first. I was just preparing to go home,” he pointed up a flight of stairs as he reprimanded gently, though he seemed slightly amused. “If I could get your details?”

Makishima was handed a pen and a clipboard with a sheet on it; however, before he could fill anything in, everything darkened and he slipped into unconsciousness.

***

He woke several hours later to an unfamiliar ceiling. A cold folded hand towel rested on his forehead, while a warm slim hand lightly held his wrist, counting his pulse.

Makishima coughed, sitting up abruptly.

“Ah, slowly does it,” said Touma, sliding two pillows behind Makishima’s back so that he could be propped up. “Thankfully your fever seems to have subsided. Here.” The brunette handed him a cup of warm water and two pills.

Makishima took the pills, flushing them down with two sips, before drinking the rest of the cup. “Thank you,” he said, voice a little hoarse.

“You really need to be more careful,” Touma shook his head. “You must have been in the rain for a while to develop a fever that high. May I ask what you were so interested in that you neglected your health like that?”

Makishima shrugged. “I was searching for an appropriate location for my photography assignment.”

Touma sighed. “I suppose I do understand the need to complete a task perfectly… however that’s no excuse to completely ignore your surroundings,” he paused. “Ah, I don’t believe I know your name?”

“Shogo Makishima,” the other replied.

“Oh, please to meet you then, Shogo-kun. You’ll have to fill the forms in later – a pain but necessary.” The brunette patted the papers on the bedside table. “It’s four in the morning right now… you’re in no condition to leave really, so you may stay until your condition has improved. It was quite worrying to see someone come to my clinic in such a state.”

Makishima repressed a shiver as the doctor dragged his hazel eyes down Makishima’s form pointedly. He realised that he was currently dressed in loose but slightly short pyjamas. His other clothes, now dry, were folded neatly on a seat nearby.

“Didn’t want your condition to worsen,” explained Touma a little hastily as Makishima glanced at the pile. “I’ll prepare some breakfast for you – anything you would like in particular? Dislike? How about tea?”

“Tomatoes and Earl Grey, no eggs or meat.”

Touma smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

Makishima glanced around him. It seemed as if this was the room above the main area of the clinic, meaning that Touma lived there, most likely alone. There was a framed photo of a girl and a woman resting on the bedside table. Both females shared similar features to the doctor – the same large hazel eyes framed with thick long lashes, the same slim jawline and delicate cheekbones. Makishima deduced that they had to be, respectively, Touma’s sister and mother. A mahogany bookcase stood against the wall and had several anthologies of Hans Christian Anderson and the Brothers’ Grimm’s works, as well as classics such as Frances Hodgson Burnett’s  _A Little Princess_  and  _The Secret Garden_. Makishima was surprised and a little amused to see that the third and fourth shelves contained a box set of nearly every Disney movie. This was sharply contrasted with the bottom few shelves, which contained medical and psychological textbooks as well as several of de Sade’s works.

 _What an utterly peculiar man_ , Makishima thought. He patted the pockets of his trousers that lay on the chair and pulled out his mobile, sighing as he noted several missed calls and messages from Choe. Though the latter knew that Makishima preferred to go about his activities interrupted, Choe would certainly have worried when Makishima did not call about not returning to the place they shared.

Touma came back upstairs with a tray that had plates of sliced and fried tomatoes and a bagel slathered with barley honey. There was also a cup of steaming hot Earl Grey tea. He placed the tray on an overbed table before rolling it over to Makishima.

“Here, help yourself,” said the doctor kindly, and so Makishima picked up a fork and started eating. His stomach rumbled as he slipped the warm sour-sweet fruit into his mouth, chewing slowly to allow his tastebuds to bathe in the flavour. He continued to eat, too concerned with filling his stomach to think about how Touma was staring at the slight fluttering of pale lashes and the bobbing of his Adam’s apple, stark against his porcelain throat as he swallowed.

“I was wondering, Shogo-kun,” started Touma. “What degree are you doing at university?”

“I’m in a college for Art,” corrected the albino, not looking up from his plate. “For a photomedia course.”

“Ah! How interesting. I assume that was the project you fell ill for, then? What were you thinking of creating?” Touma’s tone was light and curious.

“I am creating a piece that examines a person’s inner self,” he replied, deciding not to elaborate. It was pointless, anyhow, to explain to a person he had only just met about the purpose of his piece.

“How very interesting… I, myself, prefer the medium of sculpture.” Touma tilted his head. “If you don’t mind me asking you… how old are you, Shogo-kun?”

“Twenty.”

“My, you’re very mature for your age,” he said, his tone honeyed. Makishima nodded a little dismissively, thinking nothing of the doctor’s sweet tone, nor the way those eyes darkened as they skimmed over him.

When Makishima finished his breakfast, the doctor checked his watch and moved the table aside.

“Ah, time to check your temperature and other vitals.”

Makishima nodded, noticing how surprisingly dizzy he felt despite having rested for more than enough time.

“Please turn over so that I can check your temperature.”

Makishima wondered vaguely if that was how it was supposed to be done – didn’t doctors test for temperature in the ear or something?

With a movement that was disconcertingly fast and graceful, the doctor raised Makishima’s arms towards the headboard, before handcuffing his wrists to the wood.

The albino’s eyes flew open and he attempted to get up, however Touma soothingly rubbed the back of his neck. “There, there, I have to take proper care of you, after all.”

The doctor snapped on a pair of surgical gloves, the sound resonating in Makishima’s ear. He sat on Makishima’s legs to stop him from kicking out at him before gently prying off his pyjama pants and reaching for the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of clear, viscous liquid. He moved the other’s thighs apart slightly, shuddering gently as he felt up the soft, creamy skin. Uncapping the bottle, he poured some of the liquid down the cleft of Makishima’s ass, the male underneath shivering at the dripping, cool sensation. Touma’s gloved finger breached the tight ring of muscle, the other male gritting his teeth as the slick, latex-covered material delved inside. It was rather uncomfortable for him.

The doctor groaned at the tight, hot heat around his index, before grabbing a new rectal thermometer and sliding it with his finger. Makishima mewled pathetically as the thin cold metal probed inside him, brushing against a part inside him that sent his thighs quivering. Touma pulled his finger out with a wet pop, before sliding the thermometer a little further in. He waited for it to beep as the male below him fidgeted, and when it did, he pulled it back out to check the temperature.

“38.5 degrees Celsius,” murmured Touma. “You’ll need to stay here for a while longer until that fever disappears.”

The albino made a noise of dissent, intent on returning home as fast as possible. He suspected that the other had drugged his food, and he was not interested in staying around to see how the doctor planned on “treating him.”

“Now then,” the doctor said genially, “I am simply going to inject you with a little booster.” He pulled a syringe from the inside of his coat and a disinfectant wipe. He swiped a small area of Makishima’s buttock with the wipe, before swiftly injecting the male with the liquid. Makishima hissed at the slight sting. Touma pulled it away when the “booster” had all been inserted into the other’s bloodstream and applied a small bandaid. He pressed a soft kiss to the middle of the bandaid, before gently nipping at the area around it, while his hand reached underneath the other to grasp at his hardening length. His tongue darted out to soothe his bites, the feeling eliciting a strangled moan from the albino.

“You’ll be feeling a little strange soon,” he cooed. “Don’t you worry though, you’ll be feeling a lot better after that.”

Makishima grimaced as heat spread throughout his body, centering on his groin. He tried to prevent himself bucking up against the older male, the temptation to roll his hips against the bed very difficult to resist. The doctor grinned at the twitch of the other’s body and the gradually increasing rate of breathing. Unzipping the front of his own trousers, Touma gently lifted and guided Makishima’s thin hips towards him, hands languidly caressing the soft skin and spreading the other’s bottom before him.

“Oh yes… you’ll be feeling significantly better after this final  _treatment_ , Shogo-kun.”

***

Makishima awoke some time later, feeling sore but also surprisingly sated. He noted that he was in his car, and that it was parked a few metres away from the house he shared with Choe. What had he been doing, anyway? He knew that he had fallen sick while scouting areas for his photography project, and that he had gone to a doctor for treatment. He must have parked and had a nap on the way back home, he supposed. Still, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had missed something significant.

He paused at the card that rested atop the dashboard.

 _Doctor Touma Kouzaburou – 24 hour medical clinic,_  it read. Ah, yes – Makishima thought. He had visited this doctor and received some sort of medication, right?

He pocketed the card. Never know when one would need to see a doctor at an inopportune time.

“Makishima-san,” the door opened to reveal Choe. “You’ve been out extremely late again. It would be helpful if you could let me know when you’re not coming home for dinner, you know.”

Extremely late… again?

“I apologise,” said Makishima slowly. “Say… what’s for lunch?”

Choe sighed. It was difficult to stay upset at the other for long. “Your favourite, of course. Thinly fried tomatoes. I prepared some madeleines for you as well… I can also put some tea on.”

“That would be wonderful,” he replied aimlessly.

“Alright then,” the Korean smiled. “…And welcome back.”

Makishima followed the other back inside. As he did, he never once noticed the brunette male, hidden behind the bushes, who had been starting jealously at him and his roommate, nor did he hear him mutter angrily.

Perhaps Makishima did have to return home every time after they “met” – but Doctor Touma Kouzaburou vowed that next time, he would make the younger male his… no matter how many “injections” or “medication” that needed to be prescribed.

A cruel smile stretched his slim lips. He turned and left. 


End file.
